


Nothing Fucks With My Birthday Plan

by iltempopassa



Category: South Park
Genre: Gang Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iltempopassa/pseuds/iltempopassa
Summary: Cartman的生日计划到底是啥呢，Kyle兜了一大圈才知道
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 10





	Nothing Fucks With My Birthday Plan

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设，HE，大概是胖凯

1.

“Guys，我要离开南方公园了……”

Cartman没有抬头，圆珠笔的笔尖紧紧地抵住白纸上的礼物列表——Eric Cartman今年生日大家应该送的礼物的列表。什么？

“我爸昨天说他得把律师事务所开到丹佛去，我们全家要在月底搬走了。”

不！不可以！不可以是丹佛！不能是六月底！！Fuck！！！

“我也不知道，事情发生得太突然……没人能劝动我爸。这次真的要走了……”

Kyle被团团围住。Cartman没有抬头也清清楚楚，他甚至听见Stan仍在怀疑事实，Butters开始抽泣，Bebe对Wendy说如果她再也看不见那翘臀的话，生活会变得多无趣。犹太！……他以为他能搅乱我的生日礼物计划吧！……哈！不可能！等着吧！！

“Cartman。”上课铃打响时，Kyle回到座位上坐下，转过头说。

“嗯？”他仍盯着笔尖，油墨开始穿透到纸的背面。

“我得走了，死胖子。”

“我知道，Kahl。我知道。”Cartman深吸一口气，面无表情地抬起头，死死地盯着坐在他前面的男孩。

Kyle叹了口气，准备上课。他知道Eric Cartman在想什么，礼物。是的，一进入七月便是他的生日，可是六月底他就要走了。当然，当然可以邮寄，更可以托人带去他酷炫的生日派对。只是少个人陪玩xbox罢了，Butters，Clyde，Token，谁都可以顶替，这不会有问题。

而问题是什么呢？问题是，上个月Kyle过生日的时候，答应了Stan可以带来助兴的烈酒，并且让他高高兴兴倒进了大家的碳酸饮料里。一夜欢腾，没有人能把那天晚上到底发生了什么说个一清二楚。但是，当他早上从Cartman的臂弯里缓缓醒来时，发现所有人都在盯着他们，然后他一拳打在了那肥仔傻逼脸上。而最可恶的是，Cartman都没能被打醒，反倒搂过他细瘦的肩膀，在他的脸颊上印下温柔的吻。不，这也不是最紧要的，毕竟其他人就把它当做另一个过分的南方公园式的玩笑罢了。

Kyle记着笔记，但脑海里却一直回响着那天Cartman醒来后说的话——“什么？不不不！这是误会！我可不是gay！我可是和女生谈过恋爱的人！记得Heidi吗！这里要是有谁是gay，那只有Kahl这个死犹太！！”是啊，大家都说Cartman是深柜，但确实也和异性谈过轰轰烈烈的恋爱，而Kyle的性取向他自己也弄不清楚。当然，Cartman第二天半夜爬进他家窗子与他热吻时，他模模糊糊地知道了。哈，Cartman，那么多人里，偏偏是他。之后，白天该拌嘴就拌嘴，该出手就出手，两人的演技精湛到没有一个人会起疑心，甚至病态地对这种默契习以为常，但他还是累了。Kyle毫不设防地让思绪奔涌到三天前——那是他问Cartman‘这到底算什么’的时候——老师突然叫了他的名字。他什么也没回答出来。

“Kyle，专心听课。”老师略显担忧地说。

“哈哈！犹太人也有懂不了数学的时候！”Cartman讽刺道。

“OK，Eric，你来回答一下这道题！”

“Huh？我也没说我知道啊。”

“……滚出去！罚站一节课！！”

“Alright，Bitch，calm down。”Cartman把手往口袋里一插，吹着口哨走出了教室。

Cartman独自站在走廊的凉风里。沉默席卷了他的身体，所以他害怕了，心跳几乎漏掉了半拍。是的，三天前他和Kyle吵了一架，气得直接否认了全部。全部。然后再也没有理Kyle。啊，他在干什么？这样很危险……但是，自己早就开始铁了心策划了，在生日派对上怎么补偿Kyle……但是Kyle却说他要走了，离开南方公园，去丹佛，他妈的。他妈的……Eric Cartman才不会输！不会卑躬屈膝给地求那个蠢犹太看在他的份上留下来！

他生气地揉了揉自己的头发，却因此记起Kyle是怎样摩挲自己的头发，而他又是怎样将手指伸进那一丛蜷曲的红毛。红色的。性感的，让人沉醉的红色，在暗夜里，在无边无际、却尽力压抑着的呻吟里……

Cartman仍然对第一次溜进Kyle家时他的反应感到不可置信，惊诧和疑虑在一呼一吸之间就被抹得一干二净，取而代之的是Kyle谨慎的回吻，就好像他是什么该用泡沫塑料包裹起来的易碎品，而不是邪恶肮脏的、满身陋习的、罪有应得的Eric Cartman。哈，一个犹太人，搞得像个救世主。近一个月来，他不再知道自己是谁了，忘记这件事情甚至本来有个初衷。原本无人能敌的浣熊侠居然背上了卸不下的情感包袱，有了弱点、软肋，多么恐怖。Cartman又开始生气，在心里咒骂这个狡猾的、善变的死犹太人！

“我怎么感觉你在叫我？”Kyle走出教室，带上了身后的门。

“哈？没有……你怎么出来了？”

“老师让我帮他去办公室拿作业。”

“哦。跟屁虫。”

“……Cartman，我不想逼你承诺什么，我只是觉得……”

“别来这套。”

“可是，”Kyle低下头，“我们没有时间可以浪费了。”

“……”Cartman看向别处，“我不会让你逃掉的，Kahl。”

Kyle拖着脚步走向教师办公室。他在期待什么？期待Eric Cartman拿出正常份量的爱来给他吗？他仔细琢磨过，早在Cartman为了拆散他和Heidi、和Nichole做出的一系列蠢事之前，早在Cartman几次三番地救他于死亡边缘之前，他就常常在写作业时听见后桌一边打呼噜一边轻轻叫自己的名字，体育课训练时感觉背后黏着目光，半夜醒来发现没关好的窗子前还竖着梯子。但他一直把那些事情当做幻觉，觉得太复杂、碰不得，直到他被Cartman的体温融化。

Kyle抱着作业打算往回走，却远远地看见Cartman在抹眼泪，他赶紧躲在墙后。他多害怕现在走过Cartman身边会说出言不由衷的话来啊。大概过了三分钟，他探出头望了望，走回了教室，他们擦肩而过，什么也没有说。Cartman等Kyle进了教室，便溜出了学校。十五分钟后，他敲开了Broflovski律师事务所的大门。

“Eric Cartman？现在是上课时间吧？”

“Mr. Broflovski，我就不绕弯子了，”Cartman挑了扶手椅坐下，熟练地搬出谈判的语气，“Kahl告诉我们，六月底您就要去丹佛发展了？南方公园这几年也不太平吧，在这小镇上，Broflovski的名号往外一摆，没人会去找那些菜鸟大学生打官司的。”

“别提了，”Gerald往Cartman面前丢了一堆文件，“看看，我已经三个月没接到过一笔单子了。过去我还能从离婚案、工伤案里小小捞上几笔，这年头，哈，人变得又穷又怂，官司也不敢打。”

“这样吗？”Cartman低头翻阅着，“诶？上个月我们学校那个性侵的新闻，后来也没打官司？”

“是啊，闹是闹得沸沸扬扬，受害者竟然都是小男孩，媒体都来了，那叫一个群情激奋，才几天啊，一点动静都没了。警察根本都没有立案。听说和校园帮派、黑社会什么的都有关系，这摊浑水，我也没那个胆量去搅。”

“嗯。”

“话说我为什么要跟你这小子说这么多，快回学校上课去。”

“再见，Mr. Broflovski。祝你好运。”Cartman深吸了一口室外初夏的空气，好的，他准备好了，倒计时，开始。他掏出手机。

“Butters，十五分钟后学校后门集合。”

“E，Eric？”

“……对，别问问题，快着点。”

“嗷，好吧，但是……”

“没有但是，我不管你爸会不会禁足你。快！”

十五分钟后。Cartman把左顾右盼的Butters拉到附近的小巷里。

“OK，Butters，”Cartman深吸了一口气，“揍我一顿。”

“……我不明白，Eric，为什么我要打你呢？”

“唉，做个男人行吗？快点，我们还有很多事情要做。”

“不，我不想打你。我得回去上课啊，不然我爸……”

“停！闭嘴！”Cartman往外望了几眼，把Butters拖进巷子深处，“好吧，我给你解释。你想让Kahl去丹佛吗？不想，我知道。我也不想，所以我们得让南方公园多点官司可打，懂吗？你跟我混，虽然有点危险，但我保证那个犹太人也能留下。”

“Well……”Butters歪着头，“所以是真的咯？”

“什么？”

“Kyle生日那天，我感冒了，尝不出味道，喝的是水。”

“……你看见了什么？”

“你在保护他。”

“你知道派对上有猫腻？”

“嗯……到大家喝得七荤八素了，我确实看见了不对劲的事情。有几个不太熟的人，不知道是谁带来的，他们想给Kyle下药是吗？结果你一直缠着他不放，最后还搂着他睡觉，怕他们伤害他……”

“是的。幸好那天他们最后撒手不干了。”

“那为什么要瞒着Kyle呢？”

“告诉他也没用，那不是他一个人能搞定的事情，再说了……”

“Eric，学校里都在传你晚上去Kyle家的事情，你是害怕他被……还是你们已经，咳咳……”

“对对对……都有吧……”Cartman不耐烦地转过头。

“Wow！所以，gay sex感觉怎样？”

“Butters！！闭上你的嘴，现在不是时候！帮我搞定这桩事，你想知道什么我都告诉你，好吧？！”

“Oh，我想知道谁更大。”

“……”Cartman拎起了拳头。

“额……”Butters下意识地往后躲了躲，“好吧，我答应你。”

“下手别留情。”

从巷子里出来时，Cartman已经鼻青脸肿，但他露出了一抹成功在握的微笑。

2.  
自从和红着眼的Cartman擦肩而过之后，Kyle再也没见过他，已经过了整整三天。他无法集中精神上课。为什么Cartman不见了？他去了哪？他为什么哭了？为什么做不到好好听课？为什么脑子里全是他？这时，Stan突然戳了戳他。

“Dude，我们刚商量着给你开个派对，就这周六，在我家，怎么样？”

“啊……谢谢，我会去的。”

“Great，也许我们能玩点刺激的，毕竟很长一段时间不能见面了。”

“Stan，上次你说玩点刺激的，结果我……”

“哈哈哈，这次可不同，Butters说他有个表哥最近很吃得开，可以带妹子来，你懂吧。再说了，我们班喜欢你的女生也不少啊，特别是Bebe，你都要走了，也就是图个乐子。”

“你在暗示什么……等等，我怎么不知道Butters有表哥？”

“Come on，dude……”接着Stan被老师点名批评了两句，闭上了嘴。

Kyle更加不知所措了。首先，他马上要离开该死的南方公园了，其次，Cartman那摊子事情让他心烦意乱，最后，他还得在自己的欢送会上装模作样去撩妹。不知道Cartman看见他撩妹会怎么样？Kyle想到这里，差点笑出声，真是火上浇油的念头。哈，毕竟那天Cartman可是扯着他的领子说——“搞清楚点，我们只是fuck buddies，谁也不属于谁”。谁也不属于谁？那这么些年的俗套故事都他妈白说了吧，我们走着瞧。

周六很快就到了。六点，大家陆陆续续到了Stan家，爸妈和姐姐都去纽约看音乐剧了，周日晚上才会回来，所以客厅里摆满了吃的喝的，可以打游戏、唱k，甚至还能偷偷搞一些Randy的私藏物品……Kyle一进门就听见一阵欢呼声，不好意思地笑了笑，心里有些紧张。他环顾四周，没有找到Cartman的身影，不禁失落起来。那次吵架已经过去了近一周，Cartman再也没有来过他家，甚至很少出现在教室里了。他不知道Cartman葫芦里卖的什么药，但他现在真想骂他几句，一拳锤在他肚子上。班上的女生们都在，Bebe撞见Kyle的视线，故作性感地向他抛了个媚眼，吓得他不知道看哪里好，万幸这时Stan来了。

“Kyle！站着干嘛？过来吃鸡翅！”

“Hey，”Kyle和Stan走到餐桌前坐下，“……我怎么没看见Cartman？”

“噢，他最近神神秘秘的，也不知道在干啥。别管了，你先吃点东西，过会我们去玩吉他，女生们最喜欢那一套了。”夜色降临，Kyle和Stan在后院弹了三四首流行歌，Kyle终于开心了些。他想起了学校的合唱团，想起了他们四个人组的乐队，还有给Cartman伴奏的日子。他决定享受今晚的气氛。

Stan放下吉他，说他去Randy房间找找有趣的玩意，这时，Kyle看见Butters和一个金发的高个子男生走进了院子，那大概就是Butters的表哥了，看起来快二十岁了，他身后蜂拥着三四个穿着暴露的女生。

“Butters，”Kyle盯了一会那高个子男生的花臂，“这是你的表哥？”

“噢，Kyle，你，你在这儿啊！”Butters迎上来，紧张地搓着手。“啊，对，对……”

“’Sup，man？我是Oz。”他推开Butters，把手伸给Kyle，“Kyle，huh？我喜欢你的头发。”

“我的头发？”Kyle下意识地摸了摸头，原来刚刚玩吉他的时候，帽子往后滑了点，“噢，谢谢，很少有人这么说。”

“这派对好烂，”Oz把身后的两个女生搂过来，“放心，等下就会有趣起来。”

Kyle尴尬地笑了笑，等Oz一群人去拿饮料时，他抓住Butters的手臂。

“Butters，他真的是你表哥？Stan跟我说的时候，我以为比我们大不了几岁呢。”

“噢，啊，远房的，他人好，和谁都玩得来，哈哈哈……”

“额，你今天很奇怪……最近见过Cartman吗？”

“Eric？没，没啊！”Butters挠了挠后脑勺，“他，我，我没见过！”

“好吧……”

Butters松了一口气。

“你真的没和他串通什么来害我吧。”

“啊！没有！我怎么会这么对你呢，Kyle，你最好了。”

“好好好，我信你。”Kyle拍了拍Butters的肩膀。这时，Oz端着两杯汽水向他们走来。

“Kyle，bro，”Oz递过来，“尝尝。”

“额……”Kyle皱了皱眉头，感觉这饮料气泡出奇得足，“这是什么？”

Stan突然跑过来：“Guys！看我找到了什么！我爸私藏的顶级毛片！！噢，这是，Butters，你的表哥？”

“额，’Sup。”Oz仿佛在憋笑。

“噢，谢谢诶，”Stan端起Oz手里的饮料喝了一大半，“刚刚抽了点Craig的烟，渴死我了！来来来，我们去房间里放，上垒小助手啊，来吧Kyle。”Oz耸了耸肩，把另一杯递给Kyle。Kyle望了望Stan，又望了望Butters，接过饮料喝了一口，味道还不错，好像加强版的Doc Pepper。

进了房间里的人堆坐在地上、床上，手边放着烟灰缸、酒瓶。Stan把灯一关，气氛一下子暧昧了起来。屏幕里白花花的肉体浮动着，Kyle环顾四周，调笑声和亲吻声此起彼伏，他惊觉自己还对这种南方公园式的公开亲密行为感到奇怪。Kenny和两个不认识的女生坐在离屏幕最近的地方开搞。Stan和Wendy坐在角落里热吻，没一会就开门出去，转移阵地开始“干正事”。他心里突然空落落的。

“Kyle，”Bebe挪到他身边，摆出一个招牌微笑，“这里没人坐吧。”

“啊，没有。”Kyle刚说完，Bebe就迎上来，用舌头撬开了他的牙关。他感觉到Bebe的手放在他的胸前，下意识地皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？”Bebe似乎感觉不太对劲。

“没，”Kyle心里突然升起报复的怒火，哈，谁怕谁，凭什么他要一个人寂寞，“继续吗？”他把手放在Bebe的细腰上，强迫自己屏蔽关于那个死胖子的所有想法。女孩也可以，不是吗？他才不要被那个肥猪思想控制，怎么，翻几次窗、掉几滴眼泪，就想收买成功了、为所欲为了？很不幸！他Kyle Broflovski要走了！走之前还和公认的大波美女Bebe搞了！ 

“Kyle……”Bebe扯开了一点距离，“你困吗？”

“啊？”

Kyle还没反应过来，发现Bebe倒在自己怀里睡着了，这时他被一阵眩晕袭击，眼前的视野模糊成一片，却还能听见屏幕里传出来的淫靡的声响。他想扶起Bebe，却举不起双手，他似乎想通了前因后果，却说不出一个字。Kyle紧张地把空气大口吸进肺里，疲劳感牢牢地抓住了他的思绪。

“好快啊，”有人说话，Kyle感觉耳朵里像是塞满了棉花一样，然后自己被人整个举起来，他全身发冷，“这批货不赖，小子，回去重赏你。”

哈，我怎么这么傻，居然会喝陌生人递来的饮料。完了。

Stan……Stan也喝了！Bebe……大家……

他好想扯着嗓子喊人来帮帮他，可是声音都堆在喉咙里。

Cartman……死胖子，你到哪里去了？……他突然很想哭，觉得人生可能就到此结束了。什么也没做好。从今晚开始，他就会被世界嫌弃。

Cartman……我好冷……我不想走……

“手脚快着点！车上几个啦？”Oz对Butters说。

“四个，老大。”Butters抹了抹头上的汗。

“好，让他千万不要熄火！”

“知道了。”

“你先出去守着，我等不及了！先搞这个最漂亮的！”Kyle被放在了桌子上。他仿佛听见皮带被解开的清脆声响。他死死抓住最后一点理智，往后挪。不行。不行。接着，他用光了力气，沉入黑暗。

“里面的人听着！你们已经被包围了！”

“我靠，什么？”Oz瞪大了眼睛，向门口看去。

“不许动，警察！”

Butters一溜烟躲到了Barbrady警官身后。

“Butters！你是内鬼！等等，我靠，Eric Cartman！！”

“叫大爷我干嘛？你先藏好你那小得可怜的命根子吧，变态。”Cartman一手晃着车钥匙，大摇大摆地走进来。

“操你妈！”Oz在被拷起来时仍在大吼大叫，几乎盖过了警察念米兰达警告的声音。Cartman抱起失去意识的Kyle，给了Barbrady一个眼色，接着走出Stan家，打开了车门，轻轻地把Kyle放在后座，然后一脚油门，扬长而去。

“Kyle，宝贝……”

“……妈？”Kyle微微睁开眼睛。

“我的天，你终于醒了！”Sheila赶忙喊来Gerald，“来，快点喝口水。”

“我……我怎么回家了？”他头还是有些晕。

“Eric送你回来的，”Gerald坐到Kyle床边，忧心忡忡地看着他，“Kyle，我们不搬家了。”

“哈？……什么？”Kyle差点喷出一口水。

“你今天晚上先好好休息，一切明天再说。”Gerald叹了口气，神情凝重地走出了Kyle的房间。Kyle脑子里乱七八糟的，便听了话重新躺回去。Sheila在他额头上吻了一下，便带上门出去了。他抓了抓身上的毯子。

这毯子？不是那次复活节，他为了救Cartman落在他家的那条吗？Cartman……Kyle把脸埋在毯子里，闻到了Cartman身上的味道，不是香味，就是淡淡的，香皂和那件红夹克的味道。今天到底发生了什么？Kyle还没力气弄清楚，他甚至不知道自己现在是不是真的在家。但他不再冷了，刚才，他好像做了一个梦，在深渊要把他淹没之前，有人将他一把捞起来，用温热的物体把他包裹好，而那个人就是Eric Cartman。

3.  
Kyle醒来时，已经是周日早上十点。他盯了一会盖在身上的毯子，然后急忙起床洗漱，冲到楼下。Sheila坐在沙发上。

“妈？”

“Kyle，你起来了？感觉还好吗？有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，我挺好的。”Kyle走到厨房给自己倒了一杯牛奶，“爸去哪了？”

“过来，宝贝。你爸上电视了。”

“什么？”Kyle走到电视机前，看见Gerald正西装革履站在议会大楼门口。

“南方公园小镇的居民朋友们，昨天晚上的事情我相信大家已经知道了。我们正面临着一场前所未有的危机，迷幻药泛滥和性侵犯腐蚀了本应保护孩子的校园。作为一名承担社会责任的律师，我在此宣布，我将为昨天受到侵害的所有孩子出庭，不收取任何费用。我想用这场审判告诉大家，告诉遭受过欺凌的人，告诉害怕被报复、害怕上诉会最终血本无归的人，勇敢地站出来，维护自己的正当权益，才是正义的、值得尊敬的行为。”

“妈，”Kyle转过头问，“免费？”

“Kyle，昨天你爸的银行卡上收到了很大一笔钱，还有一通奇怪的电话打来，告诉我们必须为孩子主持公道。”

“什么？”Kyle又看向电视，新闻说昨天万幸没有任何伤亡，然后出现了Oz及其团伙被捕的照片，他突然感到后背一凉。

“你可要好好感谢一番Eric，他一发现端倪就报了警，还好心送你回来……”

“什么？？”Kyle瞪大了眼睛，“可是他都不在现场，他根本没来参加派对！”Kyle带着一脑袋问题，回到房间，拿手机拨通了Cartman的号码。嘟嘟嘟。没人接。哈？死胖子又在玩消失？？Kyle气不打一处来，对了，Butters！！

“喂？！”

“噢，Kyle……你醒了？”

“Butters！！”Kyle又急又气，“告诉我昨天他妈的发生了什么？Oz到底是谁？”

“额……”Butters害怕地欲言又止，“Kyle……你不要怪我，也不是我想要这样的……我已经被我爸禁足了……”

“你，”Kyle喘了一口气，“只需要一五一十告诉我所有的真相就好，我不怪你。”

“好……好吧。”Butters咳嗽了两声，“事情要从你说要离开南方公园那天说起。Cartman本来在罚站，后来去找你爸问了你们要走的原因，你爸和他说，是因为现在人们又穷又怂，不敢打官司，所以手头紧……结果Cartman来找我，让我打他一顿……”

“打他一顿？”

“对。你知道我们学校有个卖电子烟、偶尔收收保护费的小帮派吗？”

“Fog Fag?”

“额，对，但他们叫自己Fog Fan。”

“Butters，说重点。”

“Ok……Eric先让我打了他一顿，然后我们去找了Fog Fan的头头。Eric对他说，自己被Ginsberg的人欺负了……”

“Ginsberg？”

“是Oz组建的帮派。他是丹佛大学的肄业生，半年前才到南方公园来，住在山脚下，很偏的位置。他召集了一帮小混混，垄断了地下市场，做的很大，迷幻药、电子烟、大麻，什么都做。”

“额……”

“你先听我说完……Eric对Fag Fan的人说，他和我想加入他们，用他们的资源去做Ginsberg的卧底，然后一举扳倒Ginsberg，没了这一大威胁，生意会好做很多。不过事成之后他要拿掉五成的份额。额，你知道的，Fag Fan的人看起来也不聪明，也知道Eric并不好惹，就同意了。我们拿着一排最好的货去找Oz，额，对，我就挑重点说了，Oz说有个条件，额，就是他喜欢……喜欢……”

“喜欢什么？？”

“他喜欢小男孩……”

“……呵。”

“对，其实我们早就知道了，只是利用他的，Kyle。接着我回学校对Stan说，我有个表哥，额，有刺激的东西，也有妹子，很吃得开……可以去给你开个派对。Stan他们就同意了。额，然后就到昨天晚上，我假装带Oz过来，Eric到点会开Oz的车过来带人，然后我们在饮料里……”

“Fuck……”

“别……别生气啊，Kyle。Eric知道有风险的，所以一早和Barbrady警官说好了，他们到点就会包围Stan家，但他需要对Eric睁一眼闭一眼，对，让他拿走钱，这些钱到了警局也要被贪污掉，不如做点好事！”

“他不知道这可能会害死我们吗？！Fuck，Cartman！”

“额，但他确实扳倒了Ginsberg，Oz和他的手下现在要坐牢了。而且，Eric昨天还拿他和Fog Fan头头谈判的录音要挟他，那怂货就怕他爸妈知道，然后把大哥的位子都让给Eric了。所以Eric就把两个帮派的钱全部汇给你爸了，还打电话对他说，这笔钱如果用来做公益会带来更多的日后收益……额，警察控制了场面以后，他还用Oz的车把所有晕过去的人都送回家了，所以，这不是，结果还不错？钱有了，人也……喂？Kyle？Eric也付出了很多啊，喂？还在听吗？喂？？”

Kyle夺门而出，直奔Cartman家。他已经气得一句话也说不出了。这算怎么回事？噢，难道不是老一套吗？炫耀他Eric Cartman可以颠倒乾坤、可以翻云覆雨是吗？他会害死我们的！Stan，Bebe，我，还有其他人！Fuck！呵呵，就因为想把我留下来，放屁！他只是享受上位和背叛的快感，当大佬很爽是吧！

Kyle重重地锤着Cartman的家门。Liane开了门。

“噢，Kyle，是你啊，Eric还在睡呢。”

“Fuck，现在十点半了！还在睡觉？”

“他差不多一个星期没回家睡觉了，额，我想你也知道，出了事情。”

“什么？一个星期？”Kyle难以置信，“Mrs. Cartman，能让我上楼吗？我有急事和他说。”

Kyle绕过Liane，直接上楼冲进了Cartman的房间。

“Eric Cartman！”

“……Kahl？”Cartman揉揉眼睛，从床上坐起来。

“你想解释什么吗？”Kyle低下头，按了按太阳穴，“Fan Fag？Ginsberg？”

“Kahl，”Cartman眯起眼睛，沉默了一会，然后下床伸了个懒腰，“关于那些，我没有什么要解释的。你不满意吗？你家可有得赚了。”

“OK，说完了？这是我想对你说的。”Kyle用全力抡起拳头往他脸上就是一拳。

Cartman吃痛地哼了一声，咧开嘴笑了：“哈，至少我没让你跑了，死犹太。”

“我跑了？操，”Kyle看了一眼发红的指关节，抬起头，“你他妈疯了。你他妈就是个罪犯！”

“罪犯？我救了你的命！”

“是你害的我！”

“你要我怎样？哈？‘Kahl，求求你，不要走了’，这样？”

“我有选择吗？是我爸要走！”

“所以我解决了这个问题啊，不是吗？！”

“把我们的安危都置之度外！呵，我为什么还要为此大惊小怪！典型的Carrman作风！”

“……Kahl，你不知道我花了多久考虑风险！我知道我不会失手才……”

“别说了，”Kyle现在出奇的冷静，“我们之前的事情就当没发生过。”他转身要走。

“和Bebe上到几垒了？”Cartman背过身，看着窗外。他怎么知道？Kyle停下脚步，在用力想昨天晚上那个吻的意义何在。

“跟你有什么关系？”

“如果不是劲上来了，Bebe现在已经是Broflovski夫人了吧。”

“……如果我说是呢？”Kyle的脑海里又在回响那句话——Fuck Buddies，哈，那你在意什么，“Bebe挺好。”

“Yeah，”Cartman的声音开始颤抖，但他仍然看着窗外，“我就知道。”

“知道什么？”Kyle察觉到了异样。

“知道你！Kyle Broflovski！”Cartman突然拔高了音量，转过身来，愤恨和悲伤逼出了两行眼泪，“就是你这个狡猾的死犹太！要毁了我的生日计划！没人可以毁掉我的生日计划！！”

Kyle被Cartman的样子震惊了。他见过Cartman生气，也见过他哭，但这样的……他不知道应该做什么……“什么生日计划？……”

“现在不重要了。”Cartman的眼泪落到他的睡衣上、落到地板上，但他试着用冷静的声音说，“你可以走了。”

Kyle深吸了一口气，走出了Cartman家。

4.  
Cartman看着Kyle消失在门后。他整个人垮下来，坐在地板上，接着躺下去。他不知道过去了多久，但是眼泪就一直流，一直流。也许他真的错了。其他人才是对的，Kyle才是对的。那还怎么活，那太恐怖了。他把Clyde Frog扯过来。

“Clyde Frog……我做错了吗？”

“没有，Eric Cartman是最酷的。”

“别骗人了行吗？”

“我没有骗人，Cartman就是最酷的。”

“没人喜欢我。我活该。”

“Kahl喜欢你。”

“Kahl不喜欢我。”

“Come on，你一周之前还天天晚上都去他家的。”

“现在不是了……而且，那只是……那不走心。”

“不走心？他不走心的话，会问你‘这算什么’吗？只有想进一步发展才会这么问。”

“所以还是我搞砸了……”

“不，你让他留下来了。”

“可是他并不开心。”

“他只是一时气不过。你要想，刚刚出现在你面前的，可是一个完整无缺的Kahl，是一个明天周一会和你一起上学的Kahl。你忘了你为此付出了什么吗？……”

“好了，别说了。我知道。”

“所以，不要哭了。你知道生日计划仍然可行。”

“……对。好吧。”Cartman揉了揉眼睛，走到书桌前，望着一叠厚厚的生日计划明细。Well，也许吧。也只能试试了。

Kyle在街上漫无目的地走着，回想着Cartman的话。生日计划？就像以前那样，规定每个参加他生日派对的人带确定的礼物才能吃到Liane做的蛋糕派？如果只是这么简单，那与他又有什么关系呢？这么大费周章，该死的肥猪，他为什么就不能像个正常人那样来问我？……不过我也确实没办法劝动我爸留在南方公园，毕竟要有收入才行。现在，他拿着不义之财……但又受Cartman指示要主持公道，上了电视确实能引起舆论关注，他在南方公园的事业也许是会好一些……可是，真的应该原谅Cartman这种冒险吗？……Kyle想不通。

“Kyle！！”

“Butters？”Kyle回头，看见Butters气喘吁吁地追上来，“你不是被禁足了吗？”

“我趁我爸不注意，从窗口溜出来的。”Butters抹了抹头上的汗，“Kyle，我知道你生气，但我得说出全部，不然没有人了解内情！我们，去Stark pond吧。”

“好。”Kyle就知道还有什么不齐全。Stark pond离得不远，两人走了五分钟左右，在长椅上坐下。

“Kyle，我知道你和Eric的事情，他承认了。”

“……”Kyle惊讶归惊讶，还是叹了口气，“这个不重要，结束了。”

“不！”Butters摆出难得的严肃，“不！Kyle，这是最重要的！Eric他自己不会说，我来说！他爱你！”

“……”Kyle感觉自己脸红了，“不，我们只是晚上……搞在一起罢了。”

“你不觉得这小半年来，我们学校的性侵事件多了很多吗？”Butters情绪很激动，没有接Kyle的话，“都是Ginsberg里的人做的！但没人敢站出来！我打赌你都记不起谁是受害者了。我告诉你，Oz喜欢ginger boy！而且他关注你很久了！上个月你过生日的时候，派对上就有他的眼线，我亲眼看见的！”

“什么？……”Kyle感到身体发冷。

“那天晚上，Eric他发现了，所以搂着你睡觉！但学校里哪儿都隔墙有耳，所以他说得保持常态！听说你要去丹佛，他都吓坏了！因为Oz就是从丹佛来的！他在那里的人脉太广了，如果你去了，Eric就不能再保护你了！他从始至终只是想保护你啊！所以他才冒险去Ginsberg当卧底！他不在学校的几天，一直跟我发消息：‘看好Kahl’，‘Kahl在干嘛’，‘Kahl从厕所回来了吗’……”

“……我……我不知道……”Kyle不安地把手指搅在一起，“但是，他为什么不告诉我？也许，也许可以报警？”

“哈，他真是懂你……报警？你哪里来的证据？那些受害者……”Butters指指自己的太阳穴，“哪个不是被枪怼过？你以为Eric他不害怕吗？他从发现受害者里大多数是ginger就开始害怕了，尽管他说自己讨厌ginger，不在意其中有几个被奸污……但是，不能是你，Kyle！他爱你！你不知道他有多担心你！昨天出发前，他偷偷在我衣服上藏了好几个针孔摄像头，都不知道从哪里搞来的……”

“……那，”Kyle已经语无伦次，不过他至少搞清楚为什么Cartman知道Bebe的事情了，“那他……不在学校的那几天，到底在干什么？”

“我继续上学，是因为Oz同意安排我做眼线，”Butters叹了口气，“听着很酷，但真他妈的累……但关于Eric在做什么，我知道的不多，他不告诉我。但他真的承受了很多……大概就是那些卧底得做的事……当Oz对我们说，他要亲自去Stan家，在那里那个啥你……Eric脸都白了……Kyle，这就是我想告诉你的，去和他好好谈谈，不要生他的气了，这事情不怪你们任何一个人……”

“好……那你知道他的生日计划吗？”

“生日计划？”Butters歪着头，“好像听他提起过？但他也没细说。”

“嗯，谢谢你告诉我这些，Butters！”

“没事，Kyle，”Butters挠挠脖子，“幸好这一切都结束了。我得溜回家了，我爸如果发现我不在，一定会再禁足我好几天的……”

Kyle在Butters回家后，依然坐在长椅上。我真的错怪Cartman了。就在刚才，我还往Cartman脸上打了一拳，还说他是罪犯……所以，他真的爱我，却宁愿自己受伤，也不愿意让我为人身安全担心。Kyle的眼眶里盛满了泪水，但他扯出一个微笑。生活不是纸上谈兵，他的gay little speech失去了所有的效用，如果不是Cartman，他不知道这个小镇里还有谁会有勇气这样做……

他掏出手机，打开了Cartman的对话框。“对不起，我不该那么说你，刚刚Butters把所有事情告诉我了”然后又加了一条，“你生日想要什么，我早点买好”

他刚发送过去，就收到了Sheila的短信：“回家吃中饭，我去你爸事务所把饭送了”

Kyle站起来往回走，路上他又打开手机，但没有看到新消息。他又给Cartman发了一条：“我妈叫我回去吃中饭，等会想去哪吗？”仍没有回复。他回到家，三口两口吃完，喝了点水，刚打算往Cartman家去，就收到了一条新信息。

“我在你家后院，犹太”

Cartman站在Kyle家车库后门旁边，故作淡定地把手插在口袋里，漫不经心地四周望着。Fuck，刚刚哭被死犹太看见了，太丢脸了。好尴尬……Fuck，怎么还不出来，待会说点啥？……Butters那个傻逼到底说了什么东西，死犹太那么快就……

“Cartman？”Kyle打开门走出来。

“……Hey，死犹太。”Cartman朝他翻了个白眼，“你最好把早上那点屁事忘记，不然……”

Kyle突然张开双臂紧紧抱住了Cartman，Cartman却本能地往后缩了一下，咬紧了牙关。

“怎么了？”Kyle松开手，“你哪里痛吗？”

“啊，没有……”Cartman弓起背，紧张地退后了一步。

“Cartman？”Kyle担忧地走近他，慢慢伸出手，放在Cartman的腰间，这次他没有闪躲，Kyle小心翼翼地撩开他的衣物，一道不小的伤口横在Cartman右边肋骨下，“这是什么？Fuck……”

“你看见什么就是什么呗……”Cartman看着Kyle捏住他夹克的手指，开始脸红。

“谁捅的你？”Kyle皱起了眉头，“Oz？”

“拜托你用用脑子，我帮他赚钱，他干嘛捅我？是一个毒鬼，想赖账来着。傻逼玩意，最后还不是把钱乖乖交出来了。你……看完没？”

“还没拆线，一定很疼吧……”Kyle抬起头对上Cartman的视线，眼里都是心疼和不甘。

“一般般吧……”Cartman发现，从Kyle祖母绿的眼睛里把注意力拔出来需要翘起地球的力气。

“嘴硬，”Kyle帮他掖好衣服，“你自己去的医院？”

“没去，我找黑市医生缝的。你可别到处乱说，除了你还没人知道。”

“天哪……你不是怕针头吗？疫苗都不愿意打……”

“Well，”Cartman无奈地撇了撇嘴，“不缝起来我可要流血而死了。”

“……我以为你，你以前，”Kyle垂下眼睛，“碰到这种事情会吓得喊妈的吧，而且根本不是打架的料啊。”

“哈？我在你心里一直是这种形象？我也可以很硬汉好吗？这不是为了……”Cartman说到一半愣住了，“没什么。”

“为了我。”Kyle抬起头看着他。

“……”

“别再支支吾吾了，Butters说，你一直在保护我，不受Oz和其他人的侵犯。我都知道了。你为什么不跟我说？”

“跟你说也是白说，到时候还要给我gay little speech……”Cartman在台阶上坐下，“现在也许是时候了，你还想听吗？”

“当然想，说吧。”

“好，我被Butters打了一次，被Oz用手枪指着给他口了一次，去收货差点被骗，出货被捅了一次，打了两次……”Cartman扳着手指一件一件数。

“Fuck……”Kyle发现Cartman右手虎口的疤痕，用手指轻轻地摩挲着，“这又是什么……”

“Oz用烟头烫的。”Cartman没好气地吐出几个字，“妈的，其他也就算了。但他就是闭不上他那张贱嘴！一天到晚在那里念怎么……Fuck！God damn……”

Cartman说不出口。Oz怎么侮辱他是一回事，但是，他一想起Oz说Kyle的那些话就气得攥紧了拳头——“Kyle Broflovski，Kyle Broflovski，我已经盯了他快一个月了。想想他被摁在地上一边讨饶一边还把那翘屁股蹭上来的样子，God，我敢说他是这破地方最漂亮的红毛！啊，他可得尝尝老子的屌……”——他憎恨自己不得不逢迎的嘴脸，不知道哪来的理智让他没有立马了结这天杀的变态，把他剁成肉酱都太便宜他了，甚至在Oz威胁他不能出错、拿烟头烫上来的时候，他还在赔笑……

“好了，都过去了，”Kyle捧过Cartman的脸，一个吻让他一下子安静下来，攥紧的拳头松下来，放在Kyle的膝盖上，Kyle没有扯开距离，吐息近在咫尺，“够了，别说那个变态了。我要听你为什么说我们只是Fuck Buddies。”

“我可不想你到处说，这样会吸引更多注意，多危险。而且……我们不是吗？”Cartman讲得很小声，想起那些夜晚，咽了口唾沫，“我以为，死犹太跟谁做都一样。”

“那只是你以为，肥猪。”Kyle不怀好意地往Cartman下嘴唇上咬了一口，“你除了吃Bebe的醋还会什么？”

“……嘶！”Cartman倒吸一空冷气，“痛啊，Kahl！”

“被人捅了才一般般，我咬一口就痛？”

“……切，我可不想，跟臭犹太说这种话调情……”Cartman转过头望向别处。

“你还在嘴硬什么？”Kyle的手滑向Cartman下面，“我这一想，不太对啊？如果你晚上来我家是保护我的话，那Oz的眼线早就向上通报了，你就没法去做卧底……”

“嗯……”Cartman咬着嘴唇也不能抑制一周没有释放的快感。

“所以，你知道那些学生大半夜都在家，没有任何其他的理由，”Kyle玩笑似的在Cartman耳旁呼气，“只是因为太想我……所以才天天来找我，对吧……”

“Fuck……”Cartman闭上了眼睛。

“不然你为什么这么纠结Bebe的事？”Kyle狠狠捏了一把。

“啊！痛！Kahl！！”Cartman又朝Kyle翻了个白眼，“ok，ok，我是担心你，怕你被别人伤害，被别人抢走……”

“我爱你。”Kyle吻了Cartman的脸颊，“谢谢你保护我。”

“……我，也，爱，你……”Cartman感觉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“so gay。”

“想做吗？”Kyle掏出手机看时间，却看见Sheila的短信，她已经在回来的路上了，“额……我妈要回来了。”

“算了，我……明天见。”Cartman站起来就往家走，脸红得不行，他感觉自己下面有反应了。Fuck，死犹太！操他妈！

5.  
周一早上，像往常一样，四人在车站等校车。Cartman拿着长长的清单，先给Stan和Kenny分配应该买来给他的生日礼物。离他生日只有六天了。Kyle歪着头看他，为一切恢复正常感到庆幸。

“至于Kahl，”Cartman清了清嗓子，“一台家用卡拉ok机。”

“你不是有一台了吗？”Stan问。

“那个太旧了，话筒都快烂了。”Cartman瞪了他一眼。

“还不是你自己老是摔麦。”Kenny嘟囔着。

“You guys，seriously！”

“Ok，我会带来的。”Kyle脸上挂着微笑。

“…Well，”Cartman没听见‘死胖子’三个字还觉得有点怪，但他也为一切顺利而感到轻松，他继续盯着手里的清单，“周日，大家都别忘了，否则没有我妈的蛋糕派吃。”

上午十一点，离下课只有十分钟了，大家都昏昏欲睡，只等着去餐厅吃中饭。突然，走廊上传来了此起彼伏的尖叫，伴随着混乱的脚步声。教室里开始躁动，老师放下粉笔，这时，门一下子被打开——越狱的Oz举着枪，所有人都呆住了。

“Eric Cartman！”他一边穿着粗气，一边叫道，“终于被我找到了！”

砰。

枪响的瞬间，Kyle站起来挡在Cartman前面……Cartman刚从包里掏出从Oz那里偷来的左轮手枪，但是血珠已经溅到桌上，他却没有感到丝毫疼痛。下一秒，挡在他前面的男孩跌在地上，衣服洇出一片鲜红。Cartman瞪大了眼睛，心脏被狠狠揪住——

“哈哈哈哈，这他妈，”Oz狂笑着，“真有趣啊！你的小男友还真爱你呢！”

“闭嘴！”Cartman立马举起枪叫道，对Oz连开了三枪，但只中了肩部一发。他绷紧了神经，怒火灼烧着他的皮肤。教室里的其他人都缩在课桌下面不敢动。

“哈哈，菜鸟，你才开过几枪？这枪还是我的吧！”Oz看都没看自己伤口，死死盯住他。

“是又怎样？”Cartman的声音里没有一点退缩的意思，“妈的，我早就应该杀了你！”

“哈，真嚣张呢！你毁了我的生意，毁了我的前途！终生监禁！我不能一个人下地狱！！”

“你活该！我们出去私了！”Cartman攥紧了枪，打算向门口走去。

“Cartman！”Kyle虚弱地叫道，“不要去……”

“别说话，犹太。躲到我课桌下面去。”

“那多没意思，得让你小男友看着你死，流血而亡！”Oz疯了似的往天花板上开了三枪，“胖子，我这枪里只有一颗子弹了。不信你看——我们玩一局俄罗斯转盘。”

“哈哈哈哈！”Cartman突然大笑，“老人就是老人，这都21世纪了，你以为西部牛仔吗？”

“不要以为我一颗子弹就打不死你！”

“好吧，我就陪你玩一次！”Cartman把子弹打到剩一颗，给Oz看，“来吧！老不死优先！”

两人同时转动弹槽——Oz扣动扳机，啪，没有子弹。Cartman随即也扣动扳机，啪，没有子弹。整个教室静得只剩紧张的喘息声。第二轮，第三轮，依然没有。

“哈，运气不错啊！”Oz突然叫道，“我可等不及了！”

他突然把枪对准Cartman的胸口，疯狂地扣着扳机——时间凝固在这一瞬，连续的五六声巨响撕裂了沉默——Oz头部、腹部中弹，倒在了血泊中。Kyle一手握着Cartman放在包里的另一把枪，一手紧紧捂住肚子，艰难地喘息着。不知道Oz最后那一枪开在哪了，他有些发晕，侧过头看见Cartman胸口的血印——完了。

“Cartman……”Kyle用右手环住他，两人一起跌倒在地上。他隐约听见其他人开始骚动，老师在打警察和医院的电话。

“嘘……”Cartman把食指放在Kyle的嘴唇上，温柔地说，“不要说话，Kahl。但是我得说几句。”

“这不公平！”

“Yeah，”Cartman勉强扯出一个微笑，拇指滑过Kyle的唇线，“首先，以后不要喝别人给你的饮料了，Stan的也不行，你醉得快……”

“Cartman……不要说了……”Kyle无助地流着眼泪，腹部的剧痛撕扯着他的注意力。

“其次，咳咳，”滚烫的血液从Cartman嘴角涌出，他痛苦地皱起眉头，“Bebe其实不错，肤白貌美胸又大……”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱……”

“最后，”Cartman垂下了眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔变得模糊，声音几乎轻到像一阵微风，“我的生日计划其实是……”

“Cartman？Cartman？！Eric！！听得见吗？你不要吓我！！不要！！！”

“Kyle，”Stan赶过来捂住他的伤口，“不会有事的，医生已经来了。不要哭了……省点力气。”

Kyle整个人塌下去了，但没有失去意识，只是闭着眼睛，呜咽着流泪。担架、救护车、Hell Pass医院……直到麻醉打进他的身体，他才得以停止悲伤。是一场梦吧。在梦里，一回头还能看见趴在桌子上打瞌睡的Cartman，咖啡色的头发乱糟糟，旁边是打开的Cheesy Poof和激浪。Kyle才明白，他从始至终都不能没有Eric Cartman，不能没有他看自己的眼神，不能没有他的嬉笑怒骂……不能没有他……

“Hey，醒醒。”医生轻轻地摇了摇Kyle的肩膀。

“嗯……”Kyle慢慢睁开了眼睛，接着突然跳起来，“Cartman！Cartman在哪？”

“慢点慢点，”医生把他按回病床，“你的朋友已经脱离生命危险了，放心吧。你们俩的手术都很成功。但你可别乱动，子弹离你的肾就差两厘米，还是换过的那个。”

Kyle虚弱地笑了。换过的那个，是Cartman的肾，简直就像他的lucky charm。他们是对方的lucky charm。

“你们真算运气好啊，”医生在一旁翻着病例，“镇上只有你们俩是AB型RH阴性血，要不是有位先生在几年前资助我们医院的血库，你们今天就没有足够的血能输了。”

“Kyle！”Sheila在床边握住他的手，“你没事就好！没事就好！真是要谢谢那位先生，能告诉我们他的名字吗？”

“嗯……”医生好像发现了什么不对劲的地方，“他好像没有用真名。这里写着，这是一位，Mr. Cartmansdick……”

“Mr. Cartmansdick？”Sheila一脸疑惑。

“对，全名是Kylesucks Cartmansdick……”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”Kyle笑起来。Cartman那个傻逼，原来把乱搞赚的钱投在这里了。“妈，帮我去看看他好吗？”

“他还在ICU，等转到普通病房再说吧。”医生对Kyle说，“你现在要做的就是好好休息，别感染伤口。”

Kyle喝了两口Sheila递来的温水，终于安心睡着了，没有担惊受怕的梦魇，只是沉沉的睡眠。

医生走到ICU病房前，对焦急的Liane说：“孩子送来的时候，生命体征确实极其微弱了，但是他很顽强，求生欲强烈，世界上一定有什么特别值得他留恋的东西在。所以您不要太担心了。今晚让他留在这里，我们会仔细观察的，明天也许就能换普通病房了。”

Liane抹去了眼泪，点点头。

第二天下午，Kyle刚从午觉中醒来，听见病房的门打开了，Cartman被护士推了进来。

“Hey，犹太。”Cartman一脸不爽。

“Cartman！God……”Kyle感觉自己的心都快跳出喉咙口了。

“这位小朋友不想挂盐水，”护士姐姐对Kyle说，“因为他害怕针头。多奇怪啊，子弹都不怕，还怕针头？”

“闭嘴。”Cartman没力气喊，因此感到生气，“我才没怕。”

“刚刚还说不要不要，死都不挂盐水呢？看见同学害羞了？”护士和Liane一起扶他躺上两人间的另外一张病床。

“Cartman，你才刚出ICU……”Kyle担忧地望着他。

“停，别烦了，你是我妈吗？”Cartman不耐烦地说，“好好，来吧，扎死我！”

Cartman把头扭过去，死死地闭上眼睛。护士熟练地扎好针，对Kyle说：“看好你的小朋友哦。”然后出去了。Liane说她回家做点吃的，整理点衣物带来，也走了。

“你怎么样？死不了吧？臭犹太。”Cartman装作漠不关心的样子。

“好是还好，但你的肾差点被打爆。” Kyle怎么会到现在还看不穿Cartman，他就是感到好笑。

“Well，如果是那样，我可给不起了。”Cartman会心一笑。

“不过这话应该是我问你吧？哦，我明白了，死胖子肉太厚了，一颗子弹打不穿。”

“Fuck off！”Cartman扯到了伤口，倒吸一口冷气，“嘶——打在胸口，哈，那个变态真的疯了，我早就应该把他放进绞肉机，他妈的。”

“你把他放进绞肉机，”Kyle笑了笑，“那我爸还是得去丹佛，Ginsberg里的其他人就还是漏网之鱼。”

“说的也是。”

“但你也真是病得不轻，上学包里还藏着偷来的两把左轮手枪。”Kyle庆幸自己还记得怎么开枪，小时候他们和Stan的叔叔一起打猎用得还是来福枪。

“要是没了那两个小宝贝，我们早下地狱了。”Cartman歪过头看着Kyle，“我没想到的是，他一冲进教室，你就站起来挡在我前面……你怎么想的？那个变态……”

“我没有想。”Kyle也看向Cartman，“我不用想。”

“……没有你的话，我死定了……”Cartman憋出了这句别扭的话。

“有我你也离死不远，”Kyle盯着Cartman胸前一圈又一圈的绷带，“医生说，你送来的时候几乎没有生命体征了，能抢救回来是因为你在世界上有特别留恋的事情。”

“那确实有。”Cartman狡猾地笑了笑。

“什么？”

“Well，我已经一个多星期没有操某个犹太人了。”Cartman咽了口唾沫，“我敢说救我一命的不是医生，是你最后叫我那声Eric。Fuck，如果当时我不是失血过多，一定……”

“天哪，到底谁是变态……”Kyle说着笑出声来，“Eric，Eric，ERIC~”

“OMG，”Cartman闭上眼睛，“医生有没有说我们什么时候能做爱？”

“死胖子。”Kyle往右边挪了挪，把手伸过去。Cartman用左手去够，但他们中间横着两个该死的床头柜。两人冒着撕破伤口的风险尝试了一分钟，然后满足地带着对方指尖的温度收回了手。

“等等，你当时，”Kyle突然想起了什么，“听见了我叫你Eric？那你为什么不把话说完！吓得我要死！”

“我靠，这个都要怪我的吗？我只是没那个力气说下去了，Fuck！”

“那你现在总可以说了吧，你的生日计划到底是啥？”

“额，行吧，”Cartman叹了一口气，“你生日前一天，Bebe来找我。”

“Bebe？”

“对啊，她跟我说，她早就看出来我喜欢你……但她说你绝对不会喜欢我……”Cartman翻了个白眼，“Crazy Bitch……但她也想和你，你懂吧……我们就打了个赌，一个月内，看Kyle先喜欢上谁。Well，到今天为止，正好一个月。我赢了。”

“Fuck！Cartman……”

“所以，我的生日计划就是，就是你。就是这么简单。但是自从在你生日派对上看见Oz的眼线，这件事就变得复杂起来……我一方面得提防着那帮变态，另一方面要盯着Bebe，不仅做了黑帮的卧底，还要他妈的劝你爸留在南方公园，被Bebe领先了几次，又被你错怪……”

“天哪……怪不得Bebe最近奇奇怪怪的。”Kyle觉得又好气又好笑，不知道说什么好。

“不过还好，Bebe看见你给我挡枪子应该就自动认输了吧。我原本计划在我生日那天，邀请尽可能多的人，搭个台给你唱情歌，这样Bebe能憋屈死，哈哈哈哈，傻逼婊子！”

“所以你才让我送你卡拉ok机……生日计划，哈，你就是想宣誓主权咯？”

“你这次可说对了，”Cartman看起来很骄傲，“没人能抢走我的犹太！虽然不知道什么时候才能出院，但你现在可以点歌了，反正待着也无聊，不如记记歌词。但是，第一首得我选。”

“第一首你想唱什么？”Kyle忍不住嘴角上扬。

“Well，”Cartman清了清嗓子，“看在你表现出色的份上，先给你来两句。”

I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Kyle不知道多久没有听Cartman这么认真地唱过歌了，没有电吉他和架子鼓的伴奏，他可以把Bon Jovi唱得那么温柔。他看着捂着胸口倔强地飚高音的Cartman，眼泪从眼眶里落到枕巾上。没有铺满玫瑰花瓣的软床，病房里僵硬的白色枕头和微微刺鼻的消毒水气味绝对不是营造浪漫气氛的最佳助手，但Kyle却觉得一切都太完美了。这大概就是爱吧。

“就到此为止吧，不然那个傻逼护士又要来烦我们了。”Cartman转过头看见Kyle的泪水，“come on，Kahl，so gay……”

“我爱你，死胖子。”

“我也爱你，臭犹太。”


End file.
